Dog and Co
by Merry Moca
Summary: Les relations des joueurs par rapport à notre mascotte préférée, j'ai nommée : Kuroko Tetsuya No. 2 ! Série de drabbles, dont le premier chapitre est composé de ceux de la GoM, le deuxième de ceux avec Seirin.
1. GoM

Plus il le regardait, plus il en avait envie. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de la regarder comme ça… Argh, pourquoi fallait il que Seirin l'ait amené ?!

Bien que se soit une nouvelle recrue, qu'il soit important pour l'équipe…. Et ses yeux bleus, qui le fixaient avec passion depuis tout à l'heure…

Le grand as de Tôho n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il le prenne. Lui faire des papouilles, des câlinous, des bisous… se faire lécher de cette petite langue rose qui pendait si adorablement…

Mais pourquoi fallait il que lui, Aomine Daiki, soit à se point obsédé par lui ?!

Parce que oui il était mignon, oui il était adorable, mais ce n'était qu'un chien, flûte !

Mais oui, ce n'était qu'un chien. Même si il ressemblait à Kuroko, ce n'était qu'un chien ! Il pouvait donc allait le câliner, le cajoler…

Oui, le grand Daiki Aomine était un fada de chien.

Depuis longtemps, Atsuchi Murasakibara se demandait si les chiens aimaient les friandises…

Afin de faire des tests, le lycéen partit en recherche d'un chien. Et il en trouva un. Attaché par une laisse à son maître. Qui se ressemblaient, de par leurs yeux similaires. Le pivot ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître le joueur fantôme, accompagné de numéro 2, en ballades. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du duo, se disant qu'il pouvait demander si Kuroko Tetsuya No 2 aimait les sucreries, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le bas de son jogging. Sans qu'il ne les aient remarqués, ils s'étaient placés juste à côté de lui.

« Dis Kuroko, est ce que numéro 2 aime les sucreries ?

-Apparemment oui. »

Le chien venait de sauter sur les bonbons que tenait le joueur et les avaient engloutis d'un coup. Il commença à aboyer et à agiter sa petite queue.

« Je crois qu'il en veut d'autres. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Murasakibara quitta les deux de Seirin tout content de voire que son expérience couronnée de succès. Comme ça, il aura d'autres sujets de conversation avec le bleuté.

Midorima cherchait depuis ce matin l'objet porte bonheur de la journée. En fait, il savait depuis qu'il avait entendu l'annonce à la radio où il pourrait le trouver. Alors il a cherché dans tous les endroits où il pensait pouvoir l'avoir. Et il l'avait enfin trouvé. Au lycée Seirin. Avec son maître, bien évidemment. Après tout, un chien Husky avec des yeux bleus, il n'en connaît qu'un. Celui de Kuroko Testuya. Il avait besoin de se chien. Ni une ni deux, il s'approcha d'eux et demanda si il pouvait avoir le chien pour la journée. Loin d'être dérouté par l'arrivée du tireur, le joueur de Seirin accepta, connaissant Midorima pour savoir qu'il s'en occuperait bien. Après tout, il adorait les chiens.

Ryota Kise était en train de caresser la mascotte de Seirin, sous le regard de son maître, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Remarquant qu'il s'agissait de son capitaine, le génie de Kaijo partit en courant au terrain de basket de son lycée, non sans avoir fais une petite caresse au chien et avoir salué Kuroko. Il arriva à l'entraînement essoufflé. Et a été charrié pendant cinq minutes sur le fait qu'il avait oublié son sac de sport. Il allait se justifier, lorsqu'un aboiement se fit entendre. Un husky aux grands yeux bleus, tenant dans sa gueule l'anse d'un sac de sport aux couleurs de l'équipe du blond, se tenait devant les portes de la salle. Mon sauveur, pensa le joueur, des étoiles pleins les yeux, une immense reconnaissance pour le chien.

Akashi n'aimait pas mes chiens. Ils étaient balourds, agressifs, sans cervelle. Il leurs préférait les chats, beaucoup plus calme. Il n'appréciait donc en aucuns cas le chien de Kuroko. Même si il se présentait comme doux, affectueux, et calme, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était avec le joueur fantôme, et que Akashi n'aimait pas que l'on s'approche de l'un de se (ex) joueur, sans son autorisation. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas prédite, c'était l'apparition du chien. Et le joueur de Rakuzan avait bien deviné que le chien n'allait pas partir. Cette « mascotte » (comment peut on avoir un chien vivant comme mascotte ?!) lui volait le joueur en qui il avait le plus confiance, et le plus d'amitié. On dirait presque Kagami Taiga, dans sa façon de l'énerver, sauf que celui-ci était un moustique et ne représentait que seulement un insecte nuisible et agaçant. Non, le véritable ennemi, c'était ce chien. Et la guerre était déclarée.


	2. Seirin

« Ouaf ! »

Panier raté.

« Ouaf ! »

Dunk raté.

« Ouaf, ouaf ! »

Joueur à terre. Ledit joueur a des cheveux rouges, une stature imposante, et actuellement la face contre le parquet de la salle. Ainsi qu'un adorable husky qui lui lèche tendrement la joue.

« C'est ça, fichu clébard, met moi dans un nid de problèmes, comme le fait ton maître… »

Kagami a réussit à surmonter sa peur des chiens, et pourtant il réagit toujours pareil dés qu'il entend CET aboiement.

Machinalement il s'assoit et tout aussi inconsciemment il se met à caresser le chien, tout en continuant de réfléchir. Pourquoi le N°2 le perturbe encore ?

Cette idée continue de lui tourner dans la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il caresse le chien. Il n'arrête pas, au contraire, il le regarde attentivement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de différent entre toi et les autres chiens ?

\- Ouaf !

\- Et bien Kagami, tu parles aux chiens maintenant ? »

Arrêt sur image. Arrêt tout court de l'As de Seirin.

Il tourne doucement la tête à droite, à gauche, personne. Il se retourne, personne. Il soupire de contentement, en pensant qu'il s'agit de son subconscient qui parle.

Il relève la tête et tombe sur deux paires d'yeux bleus. Pas qu'une, celle du chien, mais deux, celles du chien et de son maître.

Nouvel arrêt, un temps de silence.

« Kuroko, t'es là depuis quand.

\- Depuis le début de ta séance d'entraînement. »

Soit depuis plus de 30 minutes. Cela explique la présence du chien. Le chien… Kagami sait pourquoi il a un problème avec le chien. Ils ont les mêmes yeux, il lui fait penser à l'ombre. Brrr…

« Ouaf !

\- Oh ça suffit toi ! »

* * *

« Allez, allez, on donne tout ce qu'on a !

\- Ouais ! »

Aah, que ça fait plaisir de voire les rookiez courir. De leur donner des ordres aussi, c'est plaisant. Même si Kagami est un tigre sauvage, il se laisse dompter, et même si Kuroko est transparent c'est cool d'être le coach d'une équipe qui en a dans le ventre. Même notre mascotte est en forme : comment elle court après se pauvre traumatisé par les chiens ! Junior est une bonne recrue autant pour son endurance (courir pendant X minutes après Kagami), que pour sa technique, son élégance, sa beauté, sa douceur. Bref, le joueur parfait.

Comparé à cette équipe de bras cassés qui vient encore de perdre Kuroko des yeux et qui s'affole… On est pas sortit de l'auberge.

Bah, au moins j'ai un nouveau fond d'écran : un husky léchant le visage d'Hyuga. C'est y pas mignon tout plein ?

* * *

Depuis qu'il était de retour dans l'équipe, Kyoshi a très bien remarqué que même si des réflexes étaient restés, il avait beaucoup perdu pendant sa convalescence. Surtout par rapport aux petits nouveaux.

Alors il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour retrouver son niveau d'antan, ou du moins retrouver un niveau convenable.

Tous les soirs il faisait des paniers, encore et encore. Il combattait seul contre lui-même pendant ses heures d'entraînements nocturne, faisant fi de quelques douleurs et de son épuisement.

Seul ? Il ne l'était pas.

Tout aussi conscient de sa faiblesse, Kuroko lui aussi s'entraînait durant de longues heures, parfois même avec l'As de Seirin. Mais à l'extérieur du bâtiment, pour ne pas gêner le numéro 7.

Seul restait Tetsuya N°2 à l'intérieur. Tranquillement installé dans un coin de la salle, il regardait silencieusement le joueur. Témoin du combat intérieur de Kyoshi Teppei.

* * *

En tant que capitaine, il avait des obligations. Notamment celle de faire régner l'ordre et le respect dans l'équipe.

Seul problème : la présence d'une mascotte qui aujourd'hui était décidée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et ainsi perturber l'entraînement. En effet, voilà que le chien se mettait à rouler sur lui-même, à faire d'autres cabrioles, pour ainsi attirer les regards sur lui. Pourquoi se chien qui d'habitude était calme, se mettait à faire le pitre ? Il eu la réponse lorsque ledit chien aboya, et qu'un chant se fit entendre dans tout le gymnase :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Hyuga ! »

Ah… Depuis quand un chien était l'organisateur d'une surprise d'anniversaire ?! Flûte, voilà qu'il allait pleurer… Fichu chien, il rendait le capitaine trop sentimentale, à cause de toutes les surprises dont il était l'instigateur.

* * *

C'est bien connu, les chiens et les chats ne s'entendent pas. Pourtant, le joueur touche-à-tout aux faux airs de félin s'entend on ne peut mieux avec le seul chien de l'équipe. C'était lui qui l'avait nommé, tenu dans ses bras, quelques fois nourrit… c'était presque une mère s'occupant de son enfant, tellement il en prenait soin.

* * *

Le joueur silencieux avait aujourd'hui hérité d'un nouveau membre dans sa famille déjà nombreuse.

Celle-ci était venue les encourager pendant un match, et juste après avait découvert la mascotte de l'équipe : Tetsuya Junior. Tous avaient immédiatement fondu devant la bouille du chiot, certains disant même qu'il était plus mignon que tel ou tel de leur frère et sœur.

Devant cette passion dévorante pour l'animal dont faisait preuve leurs enfants, les parents avaient déclaré que s'occuper d'un animal était difficile et demandait du temps et de plus cet animal appartenait déjà à quelqu'un.

Cela refroidit l'ardeur de certains, et pourtant un groupe réclamait l'adoption « virtuelle » de la boule de poils.

Après moult soupires devant l'entêtement des enfants, une brève discussion avec le propriétaire, Tetsuya Junior adopta le nom de Mitobe.

* * *

Avec ces yeux d'aigle, Izuki remarquait tous les gestes, du plus infime au plus discret. Cela était un atout dans les matchs, grâce à lui l'équipe pouvait organiser plusieurs stratégies avec l'aide de ses remarques et observations.

Pourtant, ce regard omnipotent ne servait pas qu'au Basket.

Il surveillait quelqu'un : un animal noir et blanc aux yeux bleu. Le moindre petit battement de queue, le moindre mouvement de muscle. Tout observer.

Comme le chien ressemblait à son maître, peut être qu'il pouvait mieux cerner le joueur fantôme grâce à ça.


End file.
